


Dread Captain

by Starlithorizon



Series: Alchemy and Guitar Ties [24]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I tried sort of, M/M, Only barely smutty, fluff I can do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin brings something new to the table, and Arthur is a huge fan until he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dread Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I can do smut in the vaguest of terms before I start giggling and have to stop. I doubt you'll ever get anything _really_ smutty from me, but you _will_ always get fluff. Fluff I can do. Fluff I will never stop doing.  
>  Never.

They had been together for quite a long while, and as such, enjoyed trying new things. Take the hat, for example, and that nickname Arthur had bestowed upon himself. While they never quite stopped giggling at it, it certainly worked to make their nights _that much more_ interesting.

As a matter of fact, the hat had led to them seeing what parts of each other's uniforms worked like that. Martin's tie became a rising star, as did Arthur's cravat. Though the cravat had been replaced a few times due to, _ahem_ , extenuating circumstances.

Eventually, this led to them seeing what parts of _other_ uniforms worked like that, and then to a brief foray into actual costumes. They mostly enjoyed this, but they still found it a bit silly. That was all well and good, though, until the night of the Dread Captain.

Arthur had come home from his meeting with Margie a bit late, prepared to make it up to his Skipper with a nice dinner and a new documentary on planes. His plans were immediately foiled when Martin called him into the bedroom. Not that he minded, of course.

At all.

"Oh," was all Arthur could say at the sight of his husband, all stretched out on the bed like that. The black boots, rather like those a pirate would wear, contrasted beautifully with his skin, as did the cape draped over his body. He had rings on every finger and loose trousers slung low over his hips. He smiled up at Arthur, and there was no missing the kohl smudged around his eyes.

Arthur was mute for a moment, and when he found his voice, all he could say was, "Oh."

Skip's smile stretched into a wide grin. He stood up, light flashing on the rings, cape falling away slightly and resting so lightly against his throat.

"Do you like it?" he asked, sidling closer. Arthur watched the way the trousers moved over his body, the way the cape fluttered, the way the light caught against the grommets of the boots. His black lined eyes crinkled with the force of his smile.

"Oh, _do_ I!" Arthur enthused once he found his voice, _again_.

"It even came with a hat," he said, pressing a light kiss to Arthur's cheek before darting away to the wardrobe. He returned with said hat perched atop his head. It was broad and black velvet and trimmed in white ribbon and white feathers. Arthur put the whole look together and thought, _Pirate_.

 _Oh_.

Martin fairly slunk to stand in front of Arthur, looking up at him through his fine golden lashes. The light played on the curves and angles of his face, darkening the spaces beneath his cheekbones and casting shadows over his eyes.

"Tell me," he said, voice slipping into a lower register that sent shivers down Arthur's spine, "what a fellow like me can do on shore leave."

Arthur rested his hands on Martin's hips, thumbs brushing the bare skin of his torso.

"I think I have an idea or two."

Things turned to fire and that low voice and skin under hands. Until, of course, Martin said the thing.

"Shall I keep you here on shore, or shall I bring you onto the ship under the command of the Dread Captain Pillar?" Martin murmured, breath brushing against the curve between Arthur's neck and shoulder. Arthur frowned and pulled back.

"Are you pretending to be someone else?" he asked, frowning. Martin raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes, of course I am," he said. Arthur shook his head vehemently.

"Don't. I like you dressed like this—I really, _really_ do, but I like that it's _you_. I don't want you to pretend to be someone else, I want _you_."

Martin blinked a couple of times before crushing Arthur to his chest, tucking the taller man's head against his neck.

"I have never loved anyone the way I love you," he whispered fiercely, voice returning to normal. "And no one has ever loved me the way you love me."

He pulled back and kissed Arthur, and all of the fire from earlier was replaced with something gentler and kinder. Sunlight poured in through the kiss, marking the easy beauty of the moment. Arthur had gone for so many years without his Skip, and now that he finally had him, now that they had each other, he didn't ever want to let go, even for a night of pretend.

While the Dread Captain Pillar was let go, the Dread Captain Crieff made many, _many_ reappearances after that.


End file.
